


Happy Valentine's Day, Thorin

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My beloved co author, my muse wanted to send you something for Valentine's day as well :D Hope you like!!!</p><p>Despite the title (you know I suck at them lol), this is not really a Vday story. :D HAVE FUN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Thorin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



Thorin stands, rooted to the spot, his eyes open wide, staring. 

He had been expecting all sorts of things when he planned to visit his nephews uninvited as he usually does. He’s already met them in the middle of ongoing video games ( _We cannot be disturbed now, uncle_ ), sleeping without waking for their visitor, brotherly wrestling battles going on with their flat looking like a mess; just to name a few, but not this, never this. 

He swallows down a heavy lump in his throat and turns on his heels, the shock and the feeling of not being needed at all churning deep in his gut. 

As he’s sitting in his car, ready to drive away, the picture he just saw keeps him from moving at all as it really sinks in. 

Kili, his barely off age nephew, had been lying on his back on the sofa, naked. His slightly older brother, also naked, had been hovering above him on all fours … both were clearly aroused and kissing one another deeply. Kili’s hands roaming greedily across his brother’s skin.

Thorin swallows yet again, drawing a hand across his face. _It’s forbidden! They are so not supposed to do this kind of thing!_ He thinks, outrageous, but yet … his jeans start to get a little tight around his groin. In fact, and he just now admits that to himself, he’d been dreaming about them like this ever since Kili started to grow into such a fine species of man. He dreamed even more, that he would be there, with them … 

That’s what probably hurt so much, makes him so furious. That they were seaking their pleasure without him. But then, who’d expect an uncle to understand _this?_ Who’d expect him wanting to be part of it? First, he’s way too old, second … incest? They’d do everything to keep their abnormal relationship a secret. Even from their uncle, whom they clearly like a lot. They’d told him that. 

The siblings are like sons to him and he feels like their father. Since Kili was born they have an invisible bound. Yet … why did they not trust him with that?

Thorin huffs, debating with himself to go back in loudly, so they have a chance to collect themselves, or drive away, hoping the little problem in his jeans goes away on it’s own or ....

He takes a deep breath and gets out of his car again, checking his wrist watch. It has been only five minutes he’d been sitting there. He looks around on the street and as he sees no one, he adjusts his hardening cock in his trousers so he can walk up the stairs again towards their little apartment. 

Thorin unlocks the door, this time deliberately careful to not make any noise and then locks it behind him again, not pulling out his key. 

The noises he hears now from the living room go straight towards his cock and he stiffles a groan. 

The young men are sat on the sofa now. Kili leaning into the cushions while Fili straddles his little brother’s lap. 

“You gonna take my cock nice and slow, bro?” Kili asks huskily, teasingly. Thorin has to strain his ears to hear it and almost gasps in shock at those arousing words. His cock twitching expectantly and he rubs it with the heel of his hand.

He sees how Fili nods and squirms some liquid onto his hand, massaging himself between those beautiful pale globes. 

_Holy shit!_ Thorin swallows and bites his lip, feeling his own hole twitch. _No!_

He tries to shove his hand into the front of his jeans without opening the zipper so he won’t make any noise but they’re way too tight. _Fucking stupid tight jeans._ He holds his breath, steps back a little and loosens his button and the zipper, feeling incredibly relieved when his growing hard on isn’t squished anymore. 

“Please! Kili!” 

The loud begging, makes Thorin step forward again and he sees Kili’s hands grabbing Fili’s globes, pulling them apart. Fili adjusts his brother’s cock against his entrance and sinks down a bit. 

Thorin almost chokes at the super arousing sight, grabbing his dick hard, pulling. He’s glad the two of them moan very loudly so they do not hear him. 

His dick feels deliciously hard in his fist, precome already leaking. 

He had so not expected this. Normally he’s a very reserved person. Sex is not something that interests him much. There is always his work first, then his nephews and his sister - who are his family. 

That the brothers would engage in such an activity with each other spikes Thorin’s cold hormones. _They are so fucking hot!_ He cradles his balls with his other hand, mesmerized, totally forgetting his surroundings, pulling his trousers and underwear just that little bit further down to fondle himself pleasurably. Making no noise is a real challenge. 

Kili’s “Oh Fee!” makes Thorin look closer at where Kili’s cock is and he gulps, seeing it disappear into his brother’s hotness. 

_Looks like they don’t do this for the first time._ Some kind of rational thought enters Thorin’s mind as he strokes himself faster as the siblings start to kiss thoroughly. Fili moving himself down onto that delicious manhood. 

Thorin’s mouth is watering and he starts to break out into a sweat. Fuck, I want to see Fili’s cock too. He pumps himself harder, not able to tear his gaze away from where the boys are joined. 

When Fili starts to move himself up and down, their flesh clashing, both groaning and moaning loud and louder, Thorin allows himself a gasp as he uses his precome as lubricant and roughly circles his cock head with his palm several times, his legs feeling wobbly already. 

“Fuck me harder, brother,” Fili moans loudly and Kili obeys, moving himself up and slamming his cock deeply into that waiting hole. 

_Shit shit shit shit!!!!_ Thorin’s fist matches those thrusts. _Don’t want to come yet, this is way too delicious to watch._ He squeezes the base of his cock to stop his emerging climax. 

His eyes fall almost out of his sockets when the brothers suddenly change positions and Kili lies himself down on his back, pulling his knees up, “Want to feel your perfect manpiece, Fee. Give it to me.”

Fili takes the tube with the liquid again and squirms it into his hands, this time massaging it into the taut flesh of his cock and between Kili’s arse cheeks.

Thorin has a very hard time to hold it together. His eyes glued to his nephews, his heart pumping high on adrenaline, one part praying that they will not notice him, the other part impatiently waiting for Fili’s gorgeous - _yes, he really has a gorgeous cock_ \- to enter his brother.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ Thorin licks his lips, everything in him wants to be there with them on the couch, but he knows he can’t. He has to stay right here and be quiet, enjoying the view from afar, praying they won’t notice him in this compromising position. 

As Kili reaches for Fili, his fingers tangling in that golden mass of hair, Thorin’s fingers twitch too. _I want to touch them like that._ He thinks somewhat melancholic, his eyes roam across Kili’s tall, slender, muscular body, skin that nice shade of bronze, dark hair dusted all over. And across Fili, not as tall but just that little more muscled, a little pale but utterly desirable with those golden locks. And now he moves forward and breeches his sibling.

Kili wails in utter pleasure, “Yeaaaaahhh, oh fuck bro! YES!”

And Thorin speeds his fist up. This is such an extraordinary sight. His breath comes in short low gasps as he fists his cock almost brutally, working his stones as well. He matches Fili’s rhythm as he sees him pound into his brother. 

“You’re ... so fucking ... hot ... baby … brother …” 

Kili rolls himself into a ball and pulls Fili down to devour his mouth.  
All Thorin can focus on now is their entwined lower body parts. How Fili fucks his brother into oblivion. 

_Oh. Shit. Oh. Fuck! Oh BOYS!!!_

Thorin’s hand can’t go any faster as he works himself towards his climax, his thumb viciously dipping into his slit, coaxing precome and then come out of it. 

He squeezes his eyes shut as his peak hits him very hard, soiling his hands, jeans and his underwear with one massive eruption of semen. 

As he almost stumbles to the floor because his legs are too weak to hold him up, he gets hit hard by reality and flees the scene. Hating himself, fumbling first with his trousers, then with the lock and his car keys. 

+

An hour later, after he’s showered and cleaned the steering wheel of his car _How stupid can I be to drive with cum stained hands?_ , after he’s cursed and reprimanded himself for watching his nephews fuck, he looks onto his phone, still confused as hell and reads;

_~ Hello uncle, did you enjoy the show? Feel free to join us any time. Your devoted nephews. ;) oh and btw, Happy Valentine’s day!!! :D We really hope you liked your gift. ~_

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since you said that there are way too few Thorin masturbating stories out there, I KNEW I needed to write one for you :D Hope my Thorin is okay!!


End file.
